Peter Quill(Star-Lord)
The Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy History Star-Lord leads his fellow team members Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot into raiding an alien prison to spring Yondu. They learn from him that Korath the Pursuer has a Spartax artifact that he plans to give to Thanos. After getting the artifact from Korath the Pursuer, the Guardians of the Galaxy head to Knowhere (a colony in the severed head of a Celestial). While Drax, Rocket Raccoon and Groot's stick form meet Cosmo the Spacedog (who is the head of security on Knowhere), Star-Lord learns from an alien broker that he is part Spartax. When Korath the Pursuer's group and Yondu's Ravagers attack the Guardians of the Galaxy to claim the Spartax artifact, Knowhere starts to come to life and ensnare everyone. After the Cosmic Seed caused Knowhere to be briefly awakened and Groot to be overpowered by its energies, Korath the Pursuer snatches Star-Lord and Gamora in order to force Star-Lord to open the box for him by using a parasite that makes Gamora relive her sins. Following the rescue of Star-Lord and Gamora, Thanos leads his fleet into attacking Knowhere in order to claim the Star Seed's box. As Star-Lord uses the Continuum Cortex in Knowhere to fight Thanos' fleet, Groot helps Drax the Destroyer fight Thanos. Eventually, Cosmo uses Knowhere's technology to transport the Guardians of the Galaxy and Knowhere to a distant galaxy. After leaving Knowhere, Star-Lord discovers that the Cosmic Seed's box is a map to the Cosmic Seed. After the Guardians of the Galaxy narrowly escape a planet that Fin Fang Foom was on, Rocket Raccoon accepts an offer to work for the Collector, while the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy look for special Pandorian Crystals needed to power the map to the Star Seed. What the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy do not know is that the Collector has plans to add Rocket Raccoon to his collection of alien creatures due to him being the last of his kind. The Guardians crash land on a space station called Conjunction, which is run by Grandmaster. The Grandmaster seeks to have Drax and Gamora fight each other in the Conjunction Arena. The Guardians of the Galaxy look for Pandorian Crystals from Star-Lord's old contact named Lunatik. They must also keep themselves from being busted by Nova Corps member named Titus. On a planet where the next Pandorian Crystal is, the Guardians of the Galaxy find a race of aliens that are under attack by the rock like Rexians. They fight them off. Afterwards, the Guardians go on a journey to save Groot. Groot becomes infected with the same parasitic fungus that possessed the Rexians. They also try not to get into conflict with a persistent Titus. Titus apprehends the Guardians of the Galaxy when they try to infiltrate the Nova Corps Headquarters on Xandar. As part of a deal with Titus, the Guardians infiltrate a notorious gang of weapons dealers called the Black Order who have been sighted on the desert planet of Eilsel 4. The Black Order plan to obtain the Universal Weapon that was previously used by Ronan the Accuser. Ultimate Spider-Man Star-Lord appears as the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Nova. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed, saving Earth. In "The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy", Star-Lord is with the Guardians of the Galaxy when they land on Earth to rebuild their ship at the same time when Titus was leading the Chitauri into targeting Nova's helmet Weapons # Jetpacks # Pandorian Crystal # Volcanic Gas Screenshots 19-1456620533.PNG 17planet.PNG 16gamora.PNG 7Gamora.PNG 9-1460571473.PNG 8-1460571472.PNG 7-1460571472.PNG scene22150.png Scene17803.png Scene16653.png Scene16630.png Scene16607.png Scene07246.png Scene07223.png Scene04164.png Scene04141.png Scene04118.png Free Bird20954.png Free Bird20931.png Free Bird20908.png Free Bird20885.png Free Bird20862.png Free Bird20195.png Free Bird18723.png Free Bird18700.png Free Bird18585.png Free Bird18562.png Free Bird18539.png Free Bird18516.png Free Bird18493.png Free Bird18447.png Free Bird18424.png Free Bird18401.png Free Bird18378.png Free Bird18355.png Free Bird18332.png Free Bird18309.png Free Bird18286.png Free Bird18263.png Free Bird18240.png Free Bird17067.png Free Bird17044.png Free Bird16262.png Free Bird16239.png Free Bird16216.png Free Bird16170.png Free Bird16147.png Free Bird16124.png Free Bird16101.png Free Bird15710.png Free Bird15687.png Free Bird15664.png GOTGS2E617617.png GOTGS2E617593.png GOTGS2E617569.png GOTGS2E616945.png GOTGS2E616921.png GOTGS2E609553.png GOTGS2E609529.png GOTGS2E609505.png GOTGS2E609481.png GOTGS2E609457.png GOTGS2E609433.png GOTGS2E609409.png GOTGS2E609385.png Image 180503 180331.png Image 180503 180127.png Image 180502 222805.png Back in the New York Groove02600.png Gotg-s02e2508810 42223987352 o.png Gotg-s02e2508764 42270453661 o.png Gotg-s02e2508787 42223987432 o.png Gotg-s02e2508833 42270453551 o.png Gotg-s02e2504486 42223987752 o.png Gotg-s02e2508649 42223987622 o.png Gotg-s02e2508672 42270453861 o.png Gotg-s02e2508603 42270454001 o.png Gotg-s02e2508626 42223987672 o.png Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1081.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1079.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1078.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1076.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1075.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1074.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1092.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1091.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1090.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1089.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1088.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1087.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1086.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1085.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1084.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1083.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1082.jpg Category:Marvel Universe Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Royalty Category:Body Adventure Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Gunslinger Category:Chosen Ones Category:Criminals Category:Veterans Category:Most Wanted List Category:Sarcasm Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Prince Category:Bounty Category:Spartaxians Category:Thief Category:Pirates Category:Bank Robbery Category:Disguise Category:Horseback Riding Category:Zombies Category:Universal Believers Category:Chick Magnet Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Exiled Category:Nova Corps Category:Genius Category:Americans Category:Vigilante Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Legendary Character Category:Escape Artist Category:Trillionaire Category:Super Hero Category:Street Fighters Category:Universe 12041 Category:Charisma Category:Humans Category:Recruiter Category:Male Category:Adopted Category:Son Category:Descendants Category:Dancer Category:Warrior Category:Alien Abductor Category:Siblings